


Bloodlines

by imaginethatstarlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Flirting, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel & Benny Lafitte Friendship, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Character Turned Into Vampire, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Cute Kevin Tran, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gadreel Possessing Sam Winchester, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kevin Tran is So Done, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Parent(s), Metatron (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mutual Pining, Original Character-centric, Prophet Kevin Tran, Protective Benny Lafitte, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Angst, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Sam Winchester is Loved, Scared Sam Winchester, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Trust Issues, Trusting Sam Winchester, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethatstarlord/pseuds/imaginethatstarlord
Summary: tragic backstories and height differenceswhat happens when Benny's vampire daughter falls for Sam Winchester?





	Bloodlines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small note: the year of Benny's death is changed to make the backstory for Nellie work. Nothing else about Benny's story changes, aside from change that he dies in the late 1800s/early 1900s instead of 1963.

Brooklyn, New York  
1944

Clara Nellie Lafitte stood on the old back porch of the small Brooklyn apartment. Her long brown hair was pinned back completely out of her face. Her cerulean eyes popped against her light freckled skin. Her frame looked slender in her fit and flare dress, though her tone arms shone through as she reached to pull dry clothes off the line. No one would think anything of her, she blended in completely. 

“Hey Doll,” Her boyfriend said as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Hiya James,” She replied with a big smile on her face as she placed her hands over his. 

“Have I told you how much I love you recently?” He asked. His head rested on her shoulder. Her smile wasn’t forced. 

“Not since yesterday,” She answered.

“I love you to the end of the stars, Clara Lafitte,” He said quietly as he kissed her cheek.

“And you, James Sawyer, are too good for me,” She said sincerely as she pulled away from him. She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck. 

“Nonsense Doll, you are too good for me. You take care of the kids and our home, you earn the money for us by working as a nurse some… and you put up with my hobbling around,” He retorted as he wrapped his arms back around her waist.

“Hey, I love Lois and Kenneth. I know they aren’t biologically mine, but I will always treat them as such… and don’t you worry about you getting around here slower than you used to, I’m just glad you made it home still breathing. A lot of men weren’t so lucky my love,” She said that last part almost too soft for him to hear. 

He rested his forehead on hers. Since he got back from the war he had been letting his dark brown hair grow out, a few longer strands tickled her temples. “I know Doll, I know. I feel so lucky that I got to come back to two healthy kids, a home that’s still standing, and a beautiful girl.”

Her face turned a deep red, “Stop that J you’re making me blush.”

“Did you ask her yet dad?” a small voice asked from behind them. 

Both of them turned to see 5-year-old Kenneth standing in the doorway holding his 3-year-old sister’s hand. “Not yet buddy. Give us just a few more minutes and then we’ll make you and sissy dinner. Go back to the kiddy corner and watch your sister okay?”

“Okay, dad!” He said with a big smile as he took his sister back inside.

James, had a light blush dusted across his cheeks as he turned back to face her, “Ask me what J?” 

He pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it to show a thin silver ring with a small diamond in the middle. Clara gasped, “I know it’s not much, but I love you Doll. After Dianne left me and broke my heart I never thought I would find love again. I never thought Kenneth and Lois would have a mother again, but then on that fateful day in July two years ago I saw you in the market. You looked so beautiful in that blue and white dress and I heard you talking to the booth owner with your adorable southern draw and I knew I had to do whatever I could to get you to be mine. Luckily you seemed to fall for my charms as I fell for yours. I know you’ve had a dark past and even though I don’t know everything about it I know I want you and my kids future… So I guess my question is, will you marry me?” 

Clara felt tears streaming her face, but she didn’t care, “Oh my god James, of course! Yes!” 

“Oh come on Doll don’t cry,” He said as he wiped her right cheek clean, “This is the part where I’m supposed to put the ring on your finger.”

“Yeah, right!” She replied as she gave him her left hand. He slid the ring on with his slightly shaky hands. All Clara could focus on was the smile on his face, the glimmer of the ring in the fading sunlight, and the clatter of James’ dog tags that she wore around her neck at all times. 

Until the bloodcurdling scream came from Lois and a cry from Kenneth for his dad. That broke the serenity. The silence of the perfect moment. The parents looked at each other in horror before running inside. They were met with a terrifying site. People James didn’t recognize had Kenneth and Lois. Clara’s eyes went dark as James stepped partly in front of her. She recognized all of them. “Who are you, people? What do you want? Please let my children go. I’m sure they’re not a part of whatever this is.”

“Who are we? Clara, I’m ashamed, you never told lover boy about us?” The leader asked. He turned toward James, “We’re her family.”

“You were never and never will be my family Rodney. Why don’t you run on home to your big brother hmm? I’m sure he misses his most loyal pet,” She snarled as she stepped in front of James.

“Sorry Clara, I can’t do that. You see my brother doesn’t miss me all that much when I’m gone, but you, he misses you. Even though you abandoned us, he still wants you to be his mate for some reason. I don’t know why he had to attach himself to the craziest bitch I’ve ever met, but nonetheless, he wants you back and I’m going to get you to him by any means necessary,” He said with a vile tone in his voice.

“Let the kids go, Rodney, this has nothing to do with them. I’ll go with you if you promise not to hurt them or James,” She negotiated. She could feel James tense behind her, she knew he wanted to protest, but he was too scared for his kid’s safety. 

“Not going to happen Clara. You will pay for crossing our nest, YOU WILL PAY!” 

The next few minutes came in flashes and snippets to Clara when she would remember it. Crying and screaming coming from her family. Laughter, and hollering coming from the nest. Her eyes becoming red hot with anger and her fangs making their way out of her gums. Shocked and frightened noises from the other vampires as she sparred them no mercy. The silent hush that fell over the room when she was the only one still standing. The feeling of the blood washing off of her hands. The sound of her combat boots hitting the ground as she changed into clothes from her old persona. The final sound of James’ dog tags clattering against her skin as she walked out the door into the mask of night. Time to start again.

~ ~ ~

Near Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
1990

“Oh come on dad, vampires aren’t real,” a young Dean Winchester laughed as he rolled his eyes. He, his father, his little brother, and his uncle were sitting around a fire. The pre-teen was drinking a creme soda calmly, completely unconvinced that vampires were a real threat.

His little brother Sam, on the other hand, was extremely concerned at the thought that those fanged beasts might actually be real. He knew about ghosts, but vampires were another level. “Really Dean? How can you be so sure?” His father asked. Sam watched both of them intently. 

“I’ve never seen one,” The boy said confidently.

“Yeah, because the seeing is believing method works so well for people like us,” His Uncle Bobby cut in. 

“Have you ever seen a vampire, Bobby?” Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Bobby let out a sigh as he sat down between the two Winchester kids. “No, I haven’t seen one myself, but Rufus said he came across something pretty nasty that he is pretty sure was a bloodsucker.”

“Rufus is a drunken lunatic, why would you listen to anything he says?” Their father John harshly cut in. He stood slightly off to the side closer to Dean, but he still could very much be apart of the conversation.

“Some people would use the same label to describe you, John,” Bobby fired back, “whether you believe it was a vampire or not, it sure as hell scared the living daylights out of Rufus.”  
“What happened Bobby?” Dean questioned.

“Rufus told me he had gone down to Louisana for a hunt one of his contacts had pointed him towards. It seemed like it would be a basic salt and burn, but when he got there, there was already a hunter on the job. He said she looked mid-twenties, had brown hair, and had these piercing blue eyes that Rufus said he would never forget,” Bobby explained.

“So what I’m hearing is that she’s hot,” Dean said with his classic smirk on face.

John rolled his eyes, “Stop it Dean. You wanted to hear the story, let Bobby finish it so we can be done with this,” he spat and took another swig of the beer that had been in his hand the whole time they had been out there. 

Dean became quiet again as Bobby continued, “He said she was no doubt one of the best looking girls he had seen in a long time, but there was something off about her. She didn’t act like a twenty-something hunter, she acted older; more knowledgable and something behind those eyes of her told Rufus he should keep an eye on her.”

“So? What happened?” Dean inquired.

“Rufus convinced her to let him work the case with her and he noticed that she was always sipping from a metal cup. He never saw her refill it and it always had a opaque cover on it so he couldn’t see what was inside. She also avoided answering his questions about the drink, she just joked and said that it was her pick me up. So, just to be safe, when she went to finish putting things in the trunk of her car after the spirit’s bones had been burn, he checked what was in the cup,” Bobby paused, he could see the look on Dean’s face, he had some smart comment he wanted to make. He decided to humor him, “What Dean?”

“Let me guess, it was full of Vodka,” he replied with that same smirk.

It was Bobby’s turn to roll his eyes, “No ya idjit, it was full of blood. Rufus could tell from first glance, but he guessed it was human.”

“Gross!” Sam exclaimed, his face scrunched up in disgust.

“What? Can’t take a little horror, Sammy?” Dean teased.

“Shut up Dean!” the younger boy pouted.

“Boys!” Bobby called, bringing their attention back to him, “You have to pay attention if you want to know what happened.”

“Sorry Bobby,” The boys said in unison.

“As I was saying, he guessed that it was human blood in the cup, but even if it wasn’t this girl was still drinking some kind of blood. He hopped out of her car and pointed his gun at her as she shut the trunk of her car. She was completely unphased by the weapon being pointed at her. She asked him very calmly what he was doing and he responded by asking her what she was. She answered him by guessing that he looked in the cup and then she did something that Rufus wasn’t expecting. She showed him her fangs. There weren’t just two cute little things on her canines, no, there were several monstrous fangs sticking out of her top and bottom gums. Rufus realized what he had seen behind her eyes when they first met. Pain, sadness, and suffering. She had obviously been alive for a long time, doing whatever she wanted for a long time… so Rufus took a shot.”

“Why would he do that? She hadn’t really given him a reason too… and he never let her explain the blood, maybe she got it without hurting anybody?” Sam interjected. 

The other three men all looked at him with an odd look, “She was a monster Sammy, that’s reason enough,” Dean said sternly, “What happened next Bobby?”

“He shot her in the left shoulder and she barely flinched. She looked him dead in the eye as she walked to the driver’s door. He took two more shots and still nothing stopped her. He told me she looked like she was in pain, but not like she was going to die. He said he’ll never forget the words she said to him next ‘I have fangs and I drink blood because I was forced to be like this. I don’t hurt people and I hunt the real monsters like you do. I will let these rounds in my chest slide today because you seem like a good guy, but if you try to kill me again, you won’t walk away Rufus’,” Sam and Dean were both on the edge of their seats, “and with that she climbed into her car and drove away. Rufus never saw her again, but he did ask around after that and she is a bit of an urban legend among their hunter population. The hunting community in Louisiana have named her the Bloody Southern Belle. She apparently has lived in the state for the last few decades and never ages. She really does hunt monsters and doesn’t really interact with hunters unless they come after her… but she’s still a monster and I’m sure if someone ganked her they would get a lot of recognition.”

“That’s if you really believe that shit, you realize your source is Rufus right? How can you be sure anything he says is accurate?” John cut in again.

“You can choose not to believe him John, but I do,” Bobby stated.

“I’m not sure about all this vampire business, but if I’m ever in Lousiana I’m definitely going to look for her!” Dean said with a smile, “I could take her down without even trying!”

“Yeah okay Hercules, you go for it,” Bobby said before taking a swig of his beer. 

Sam was uncomfortable, something about this story didn’t add up to him. Even to his seven-year-old brain, there were clearly pieces missing from this tale. How did she end up a monster? She said she was forced to be that way. She seemed to be making the best of a bad situation. She never wanted to be a monster and she said she never hurt anyone to get the blood she needed… so could she really be all that bad?


End file.
